1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer implemented modules for automatic testing of application programs. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer implemented program modules suitable for acquisition of information upon demand originating from a testing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application program is referred to as "rendered" if it was formatted into a graphic window presentation. Testing graphically-oriented custom controls using standard contemporary test programs is traditionally accomplished only by capturing bitmaps. In many cases, the custom control contents is in the form of text and numerals, as well as graphical information. To properly test the control, a test tool must have access to the data specifically correlated to the function under test.
A bitmap of the data does not suffice. While a bitmap might contain the desired data within its confines, it is difficult and awkward, if not impossible, to extract particular information from the mass of the bitmap information.
The test programs are able to use standard Windows Application Program Interface (API) calls to manipulate (i.e., get and set) data in static text fields. A simple protocol is needed to allow the test tool to request and receive data from the application.